Ambiguity's cry
by PillsCureEverything
Summary: Otonashi has found everyone from the guild again and plans to meet up with them. Luckily, he finds Kanade! Walking with her to meet up with everyone, Kanade gets hit by a truck. Otonashi is left feeling guilty and Yurippe tries to comfort him...
1. Reunited

**Yuuka: Well this is the first chapter to my new fanfiction.**

**Kanade: Remember how horrible your first one was?**

**Yuuka: Don't remind me... -Wants to die now-**

**Rima: Too late.**

**Yuuka: I own nothing. And I DON'T CARE IF IN THEIR NEXT LIFE THEY MIGHT HAVE DIFFERENT NAMES, IT'S TOO FAWKIN BAD FOR YOU SMART ASS PEOPLE! They shall have the same names. =w=**

**Otonashi: Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ikuto: I will. -grins hugging Amu-**

**Amu: O_O Get the hell off me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kanade's P.O.V.<em>**

My life, seems perfect. Fun loving parents, good friends, only child(not that I'm saying a brother or sister wouldn't be nice), good grades, good future ahead of me, and most of all I like someone. A song has been with me for as long as I can remember. I admit, I miss Otonashi and everyone I met in Heaven, but I love my life as it is now. And I might nt ever get to meet them again.. SO I have no choice but to move on..

"Kanade? Is that you?"

A voice boomed behind me as a warm hand pulls on my shoulder. I turn to look who it is. A face I didn't recognize. Then, my eyes idened.

"O...Otonashi...?" A smile lit up on his face and he nodded.

"I thought that voice and song was familiar." He chuckled.

"Yeah... Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm actually Meeting with Yurippe, Hinata, Yui, and Naomi. Wanna come?"

"Yeah! I'll tell my parents not to come. Hold on." I pulled out my phone again and texted them:

_Nevermind. I ran into an old friend! I'm gonna hang out with them for awhile. Continue with your alone time!_

I followed Otonashi while texting this, he knew it, too. So he lead the way while I was replying to my parents. I also hand one hand clinging to his sleeve so I knew I wouldn't lose him. I closed my phone and let go of his sleeve, putting my phone away. I soon spaced out, remembering our time together in Heaven. How we helped everyone be at peace. It was fun and it made me happy. Then I looked at Otonashi, who was pulling his phone out. I smiled and turned back around.

"KANADE!"

I turn around, Otonashi is running towards me. Why? I look to the side, there's a truck heading straight towards me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Otonashi's P.O.V.<span>_**

Alright, Let's go back about... two days before I found Kanade. No, let's review everyone's life before we talk about what happens.. I've been completely dedicated to education for almost all my life, because I remember my time in Heaven, I remember my time in my past life. So I'm working to become a doctor, I have a a few siblings. Two brothers and one sister. They're all younger than me and my family isn't exactly rich, so I help take care of them. I grew up with my good friend, Hinata. Ironically, he met Yui through baseball. But not the same way. She played it ever since the day she could throw a ball properly and swung a bat well. They aren't together because Hinata hasn't got the guts to ask her out and Yui is busy with getting enough money to reunite with the band. SO they don't have much time together. Yuri is the only child, but she really wants a younger sibling. Everyone else? Ah I'd get into detail but we gotta keep the story moving. Some of us have little problems remembering each other, but after awhile of hanging out we remember it all. Then one day Hinata and Yui called me. They finally got time to spend with each other! They also wanted us to join in on the fun. So we were all meeting up. And I finally found Kanade, the one I love with all of my heart. I almost cried when I saw her. She was texting her parents and held onto my sleeve. She let go for a moment and I looked at her. She was putting her phone away so she didn't need to cling onto my sleeve anymore. Though I had to admit, it was cute and I liked it. The street light turned red and I stopped. I got a text so I pulled out my phone.

_Yurippe: _

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, OTONASHI?_

_Otonashi:_

_I found Kanade! She's coming with me._

_Yurippe:_

_Cool! You two better hurry though! Or we're going to leave 'ya!_

_Otonashi:_

_Got it._

I looked to the side to talk to Kanade but she wasn't there. I looked ahead and there was Kanade. Walking calmly across the street. On a red light.

"KANADE!"

I run straight towards her as fast as I can. She turns around and then sees the truck.

and it hits her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Otonashi..." Yurippe placed her hand on my back. We're in the hall waiting for any information of Kanade's status. Kanade's parents got a call and are also waiting, too. They, too are patting my back.<p>

"It's not your fault.. Don't feel bad, okay?" They kept telling me.

I couldn't even protect the one I love. How could I not feel bad? The door swings open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana?"

"Yes...?"

"Kanade is in a coma."

My heart sank.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: Sorry! That is alll! Because I have to do other things! ~<strong>

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Otonashi: Took her to write/rewrite this 3 hours. Please know she's suffering.**


	2. Crush and Crushed

**Yuuka****: Ahhhh gahd.**

**Otonashi: Whut?**

**Yuuka: No longer have a laptop. Great.  
><strong>

**Yurippe: Gee, I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Rima: Yuuka doesn't own the Angel Beat Soundtrack, Anime, or Shugo Chara. Enjoy~.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Otonashi's P.O.V.<em>**

Because all I'd do at the hospital at Kanade's side is stare at her for eternity, Yurippe tried bringing me around to cheer me up. She bought me a lots of foods, playing video games and tried watching a movie with me; nothing could get Kanade out of my mind. Eventually we just sat at the park. I kinda felt bad since she really was trying her best to cheer me up.

"Otonashi..?"

"...Hmm...?" I respond in a weak tone, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't like it when you frown.. Please... cheer up. I mean, she could have not survived the accident at all... She has a chance now.." She attempted to comfort me.

"Kanade being in a coma for the rest of our lives is technically not surviving the accident." I said to Yurippe.

She looked at me and my eyes slowly shift at her. Her expression showed pain. I sighed and placed my hand on her head.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I... I'm not the only one going through this, but... Do you know what it's like to finally have something and then the moment you get it, it's snatched away...?"

"I'm sorry, Otonashi..." My hand slid off her head as she came closer to me placing her hand on my shoulder. Giving me a half hearted smile.

"Yuri, just have fun by yourself, okay? Being with me will only bring you down. A negative and a positive makes a negative. Since all I can do is beat down all of your efforts without a struggle." I stood up and began walking.

"Otonashi..." She watched me go.

* * *

><p>I stayed with Kanade for awhile, her sleeping body laid there quietly as it soaked in some sun. I sat there all day; even if the doctors would kick me out I'd wait to go back in. No one really stopped me until three days later Hinata and Yui came in, dropped flowers off and dragged me out.<p>

"Get a HOLD of yourself, Otonashi!" Hinata grabbed me by the collar and shook me like mad.

"Hinata!" Yui grabbed his hands and pulled him away.

My body fell to the floor. I'm on my knees, this time I couldn't save Kanade.

"Last time I gave her my heart, this time I can't give her anything." I whispered, my voice shook, and the back of my throat felt all clogged as I choked on my own thoughts and emotions.

Footsteps approached, and a girl with hydrangea purple hair. Her arms enveloping me, her lips slipping out words that I can't reach.

"...Nashi... Otanashi... Otanashi!" She looked at me with worry, "Are you okay?"

"I suppose.. I mean.. Kanade is still in the hospital so.." I placed my hand over my face.

"Hey, just try to hang out with us for a bit, okay? Kanade wouldn't want you to worry away like this. She'd want you to have fun and smile." Yurippe patted my back and pulled me up.

"You're right... I'll try.. Let's go.." I lifted each step with all of my might, trying to not show any signs that I don't think things would start going their way.

The walk was quiet at first, then we started heading towards a restaurant and things got less awkward. But it didn't matter, I didn't listen and I couldn't bring myself to focus on the conversation. I was so down, I'm so worthless. Then I felt a small area of pain develop on the side of my arm.

"Owh!" I pulled my arm away and saw Yurippe glaring at me.

She pinched me.

"What was that for, Yurippe?"

"You're _supposed_ to be happy and joining the conversation, Otonashi."

"Well..!" I tried to argue back, but she flashed me a smile right when I attempted to.

Yuri giggled and she opened the door and followed Hinata and Yui. I kinda walked off too far because I was surprised. I made Yuri smile, when I feel like dust; sitting around not being noticed by anyone. No one cares, and she just sent a smile to me. It was very warming. I walked a few steps back and tried to pretend that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>After we finished eating, we all went to a band concert. Believe it or not, it was Girls Dead Monster. Like old times, it was at a school. Only this time we were actually watching and listening. We cheered and tickets flew all over. This was done just because we were here. For a brief moment to relive the past. Right when the concert was over, we went to talk to Iwasawa and the others. I pulled out to check my phone.<p>

15 Missed calls

from Mrs. Tachibana & Mr. Tachibana

"Oh my god..!"

"What is it, Otonashi?" Yurippe turned to look at me.

I called them back and after five or four rings that felt like thirty, I immediately heard sobbing.

"Kanade woke up... And she wanted to talk to you... But.. immediately after she... She went back into a coma... She's worst than before...! She might even die..."

"I'm sorry, I'll get there as soon as possible. Also thank you." I hung up. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"This is all your fault...! Kanade wanted to talk to me but she went back into an a coma and is WORST than before! She might even die!" I yelled and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yuri's P.O.V.<span>  
><em>**

As he ran out, I felt my heart rip itself apart... My eyes drowning in tears... My legs no longer agreeing to support my weight.. I fall to the ground and wail.

"Why..._ hic_... Did I make _hic _him leave... her.?!" I muffled my cries and everyone gathered around me rubbing my back.

We all eventually made it to the hospital where Kanade is at. Otonashi saw me and his eyes stabbed me. Both our eyes were pink and I said I had to go home. I did, anyway. I had to because any more time with Otonashi giving me a death glance would kill me. I walked home and immediately I became scared. I'm alone, and I am so scared someone might harm me. Or put me in situation as scary like in my past life. I have a fear of strangers. I mean, I did rest in peace and got reborn-but I just can't help but feel scared.

Soon I began to run, Japan is the safest place to be.. But I feel otherwise. I finally made it home and I pull out my key. I placed the key into the keyhole and quickly unlocked it and shut the door locking it.

"Welcome home, Yurippe!" My mother greeted.

"Hey!" I smiled walking to my room.

I threw my bag into the closet and threw myself onto my fluffy bed. Otonashi's glare floated throughout my thoughts. Hatred pierced my heart. I later then cried myself to sleep..

**_Kikoeta ki ga shita _**

**_Kanjita ki ga shita n da~ _**

My phone... It's ringing...

_**Furuedasu**_** ima-**beep

"Hello..?"

"Hey.." A soft voice echoed to my ear.

"Otonashi...? What's up..?" I yawned, barely awake.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to do that to you today.. I really care about you.. I don't want to see you cry.."

My heart filled up with warmth. It clasped itself around me then lullaby my worn out body to sleep.

"Yurippe? Are you asleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: AHHHHHHHhhhh :D My boyfriend says this is predictable!<strong>

**Kanade: It is, I mean you stole it from-**

**Yuuka: *Muffles Kanade* HAHAHAHA, FUNNY. :DD**

**Rima: Read and Review.**


	3. Ghost Whisperer

**Yuuka****: I don't really update because I feel like people don't really want to read this, but for people who do, here it is!**

**Otonashi: -Facepalm-**

**Kanade: Yuuka owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yurippe's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Yurippe, I'm terribly sorry."

"Otonashi..." His voice enters my ears and sends a warm pulse throughout my body. A smile forms upon my face.

"I just don't want to think about losing Kanade.. ever.."

"I know, and I'm sorry.." I began to doze off..

"Anyway.. Goodnight, Yuri. You are really tired, sorry to bother you."

"No problem... at all.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

I laughed a little. She was tired as ever, and passed out on the phone. I listened to her breathe for a bit and I hung up. Hoping she wouldn't wake up. She probably didn't though, because she didn't call back. If she did, I'll ask her tomorrow. I slid my phone into my pocket and gently pulled the door to the side. Seeing Kanade breathe calmly, I walked in and sat next to her. She's so beautiful.. It's like I wouldn't want to wake her up because it would ruin the peacefulness of her slumber. I kissed her forehead and sat down beside her. I watched her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I awoke to a soft hand gliding ontop of my hair.. Petting me ever so carefully. Looking up to see Kanade in pink pajamas. I told her I remembered my life...My death. Her hand brushed against my cheek, and I told her I have no regrets if the person who took my remains to live actually thanked me. It was you, Kanade. It was you all along. I live only for you. Then you left me.. But I found you, I'll never let you go again...!_

"Otonashi!" A familiar voice of a guy shouted. My eyes flew wide open and I jumped a bit.

"Huh..?" I sat up and squinted.

Hinata and Yui were standing besides me.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream.." Yui blinked and placed her hands on her hips concerned.

"No... I dreamt of me and Kanade.." I said softly to them.

"Oh... Well, you must have been reeeaaallllyyy tired, because that isn't Kanade you were sleeping ontop of." Hinata pointed.

I looked and a girl with chocolate hair that brushed her shoulders, and and dark muddy brown eyes. I jumped off of my chair and chuckled nervously. Then scratched the back of my head.

"I-...I am terribly sorryy... haha..."

"No problem, really." She said softly and I started to walk away slowly. "You're Otonashi, right?"

"Oh um... Yeah, why?" I looked back at her.

"Kanade told me all about you." She smiled a little and continued, "I have a talent.. A weird one."

I walked towards her, "what?"

"Kanade is in a coma, her spirit is traveling out of her body. I can talk to her."

"Really?!" I kneeled by her bedside.

"Mhm. Before I had gotten into the hospital, I could talk to spirits. Whether they were in a body or not. Every now and then someone will lose their body and I'll guide them back to their body. I met Kanade yesterday. She was looking for you, and so I told her to take a rest on the bed her body is in before searching for you. She awoke for a bit and asked for you. Her body is still unstable, so her spirit wanders. I couldn't chase after her spirit when she left, because I wasn't allowed to."

My heart sunk, this girl could be the solution to Kanade's awakening...

"Whoa." Hinata commented to her story.

"What's your name?" Yui asked excitedly.

"Hoshino Midori." She smiled.

"So you can help Kanade wake up?" I asked her.

"She's been away for hours, the chances are becoming slimmer by the minute. Plus I can't get out of the hospital yet." Midori answered.

"Thank you..." I began to shed tears.

Midori began to pat my back when she looked up. As if she were a bloodhound, detecting something.

"Someone..w..is...near." She whispered to herself. I caught it only a bit of it, though.

The door opened, and there in front of it was Yurippe. All smiley and happy.

"Hello, everyone..!"

Midori watched her cautiously, observing every step she took, every breath of air she took in...

"What's up?" Yurippe asked.

"There's a girl who can help us get Kanade back." Hinata recapped.

"Oh, great~!" She giggled, "Naoi and everyone else is coming, by the way." She added.

"Really?" I smiled a little. Yurippe's happiness became contagious.

Midori stared at me as if something shocking happened. I didn't notice, though. She gently pulled my ear close to her and whispered,

"What is she to you?"

I turned to look at Midori, who was very concerned about something.

"Kanade?"

She shook her head and pointed to Yurippe. Midori turned to everyone,

"I need to chat with Otonashi alone, please.. sit out for a bit.."

Everyone walked out confusingly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yurippe's P.O.V.<span>_**

I was so happy to finally get everyone together again... Even if Kanade wasn't awake.. Noda doesn't count. Then the new girl grabbed Otonashi by the ear as if she owned him or something! Then she whispered in his ear and pointed at me! What did I do, seriously? She told all of us to get out, which was quite rude. We all walked out anyway and sat on the bench outside the room.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"Dunno. Midori must have gotten an clue to where Kanade is." Hinata suggested.

"Her attitude is very professional..." Yui added.

I raised an eyebrow. What could they be talking about that _we_ aren't aloud to hear?

We're all practically family...

"I wonder what she said when you walked in..." Hinata thought out loud.

"...She said something?" I looked at him funny.

"Yeah. Something about 'someone something being near,' or something like that.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Otonashi's<em>_ P.O.V._**

"What is it?" looked into her deep brown eyes.

"...That girl is our connection to Kanade. Once I get out of this hospital I can help you find her." She looked away upsetly.

"Why do you sound upset?"

"Stay away from that girl. Or you'll lose Kanade." She then gave me then told me the others could come back in. I went to get the others, but I still don't understand why she would tell me to stay away from Yurippe. The person who is helping me get through all of this...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: That is all for today. x-x For a while...<strong>

**Otonashi: nuuuuuuuu.**

**Kanade: Why?**

**Yuuka: Because I said so. READ AND REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER MONTH OR MORE! D:**

**Otonashi: She's weird and thinks no one reads her stories. Please R&R to let her know you want more.**

**Rima: Thanks for reading. Until next time..**


	4. Enveloped in Warmth

**Yuuka****: Sorry, giant writer's block. Y'know?**

**Otonashi: On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

Midori couldn't get out until tomorrow, so meanwhile I just stayed by Kanade's side. Well, her physical self anyway. Midori suggested I go out, try to put myself to ease. I suggested to Yuri that we should hang out...

"Yurippe, are you busy? Midori said I should go out and try to have fun.. I couldn't possibly have any fun unless it was with you. Hinata and Yui would make me.. feel third wheel."

"Oh... er.. I'm sorry, Otonashi... I can't.."

"Okay.. See you later, then.."

"Yeah..."

I decided I was going to bowl with Hinata and Yui. My last resort, anyway. Though I didn't think I would use it anyway. It's been awhile since I've went out to bowl. We got some food while we bowled. Hinata and Yui sat together smiling. They tried not to make me feel singled out, but they somehow always ended up together again. That's love. They can't help it. After our time was up, we headed out to the arcade part of the place. I played some racing games, and the couple were playing a shooting game. They were laughing and shoving each other. I quit and just tried to get something in the crane machine. Eventually we were leaving. Tonight wasn't really relaxing as it would have been if Yurippe came. I mean, I love hanging out with Hinata and Yui, but they just kept reminding me of Kanade. We said our good night and I began walking to the train station.

**_Kikoeta ki ga shita_**

**_Kanjita ki ga shita-_**

"Hello?"

"Otonashi? This is Midori."

"Oh, hey.. How did you call me?"

"I actually got out of the hospital today. Just a few moments ago."

"That's good! Could we-"

"I'm sorry, Otonashi. I can't right now. I have to find a place to stay."

"Why..?"

"Don't worry too much about it. But first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Alright, Midori."

"Bring that girl with you, too.."

"Alright... Why is Yurippe our key to finding Kanade?"

"...You mean you don't know?"

"Know..?"

"..Nothing.. Good night, Otonashi."

"G'night, Midori... and thank you."

"No problem." Beep.

I saw the train come by, and walked towards the doors. I sat down on the closest seat. Since the train was a little crowded. I would have liked to have gotten a chance to ride with Kanade on a train.. have her fall asleep on me. That would have been the cutest thing. Eventually the train got filled up to the point where there were people standing up. The lights began to flicker. My memories of my past life came rushing back into my body. I began shaking crazily. My stomach squeezed and my skin became cold, sweat had seeped out of my skin adding the feeling of frost sweeping over me.

"Ahh!" I jumped, and felt someone drop right into my lap.

"I'm sorry-"

We stared at each other and I realized it was Yurippe. She's holding a bag of groceries and she couldn't get up. So she sat there on my lap. It was really silent. It always is when the train is crowded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yurippe's<strong>_** P.O.V.**

I didn't think I'd run into him there. My face is burning, and thank goodness I have my hoodie on. He'd probably make a smart remark. I placed the bags on my lap. His warmth traveled to my body, and it was starting to embarrass me even more than before.

"Hey.."

"What?" I whispered turning to him.

"This is my stop.."

"O-oh..! I'll.." I struggled to get up, but we missed his stop after all the failed attempts.

"Uh.. I'm sorry.. Otonashi.."

"No no no, it's okay."

"Alright, then.."

People kept glaring at me me since I tried to get up and off Otonashi and while doing so I kicked a few strangers. I am also sitting on Otonashi's knees. Then I felt something pull me back.

"Aa..."

"You looked really uncomfortable on my knees."

I can't take anymore embarrassment.

"O-oh.. It was fine."

I feel him warming me up my whole body, now. My heart is thumping so loud, it's driving me insane. I'd probably disturb and annoy everyone again. I hope Otonashi isn't hearing this... Wait, why am I so embarrassed about all this? Me and him are just... friends..

I feel him start to get heavier and heavier on me.

"Ugh.. O..Otonashi... You're... crushing me."

"...Huh..? I-..I'm sorry.. I'm tired.."

"U-uh.. It's okay.. go ahead, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I made you miss your stop. I won't let it down unless you let me make up for it."

"Okay then.."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: That's all I've got time for, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed! D: R&amp;R<strong>


	5. One Person Per Secret

**Yuuka****: Alright, after a break, I can WRIIIITTTEEE!**

**Kanade: Yay, but when will I show up?**

**Yuuka: Not so soon, dearie.**

**Otonashi: Well, shoot.**

**Rima: On with the show!**

**Otonashi: Heeeeey!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

Crying. I hear someone sobbing.

**"Who is it, Otonashi?"**

I don't know. I don't know who is crying.

_"Me. I'm crying."_ A small smooth voice wavered.

I try to move my lips. My body is numb, and I feel like I'm floating on air. I mouth the question:

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I can't find my way." _The voice sounded like it struggled speak. As if I were talking to a machine, but the voice so smooth even wavering. Like an angel mourning.. Wait... She can hear my thoughts... No, I'm speaking. They aren't my thoughts. Even if nothing comes from my lips. I suppose I should continue this conversation.. with the darkness. So I ask:

_"Find your way to..?"_

_"My way back to my own heart. I want to feel it."_

_"Why is it so important?"_

_"Because I'm so cold. I need my heart. it's what keeps me warm."_

_"Where was it last?" _Why would I ask that? Wait, there's actually noise coming from my lips.

"It was with me, it was in my happiness... who are you?"

**"Otonashi! Come back!"**

* * *

><p>Her chocolate brown hair was tangled, it shined. She placed her soft pink lips on Yurippe, who went limp.<p>

"What did you do, Midori?"

"We found Kanade. The only way to get her back is through Yuri."

"Did you drug her?"

"No, you idiot! This is apart of the ritual, I have a gift, I told you! Now shut up and help me put Yuri on the bed!"

I pulled up Yuri's light body, her in my arms comfort me. I like her in my arms. I gently set her down the bed, right next to Kanade.

"How do you know it's Kanade?"

"I just know. For the millionth time, gift."

"A little paranoid, much?"

"This is how I am in action."

"Oh."

"Now, this half involves you out of the room."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yurippe's P.O.V.<strong>_

A void, I've broken the layer of light and into the shadow. I'm falling, layers of thin milk collapse as I swoop through them.

**"Yurippe, who do you love?" A strong, proud voice enters the hole. The waves of this voice cushion the fall.**

_"Who do you love?" _Another voice, mechanic, repeats the question.

"I... don't love anyone."

**"Why are you denying it?"**

_"Think, who is the person always want to talk to? To stay with?"_

He appears. His smile and his eyes make my face burn. They are as red as pepper. He is caring, thoughtful, and he always picks me up.

"Otonashi.."

_"That name.. Oto..nashi.."_

"He.. he's here with me. Right?"

_"Otonashi!"_

* * *

><p>"Noo!" I gasp for air. I fell back into my body. I back, I'm here.<p>

"Otonashi, come back in." Midori whispers as she opens the door.

"Did we succeed?"

"Yeah, look at Kanade. She's moving a little."

I look at her, she looks so stressed. Her cardiac monitor beeps slightly faster. A nurse comes and I hop off the bed. She looks at us and tells us kindly that she is having a check-up and that we have to leave the room. Otonashi nodded, he headed out first. Midori followed and so did I. As the door creaks behind me, I hear Kanade just before the door closes.

"...Otonashi..?"

I felt my heart drop. Kanade... is back.

"Thanks, Midori."

"No problem, Otonashi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

I thank Midori, she smiles then glances back at Yurippe. She looks completely out of it.

"Yurripe?" I call.

"O-oh, yeah?"

"What's up?"

"N-..Nothi...ng... Just glad Kanade is back."

"Everyone is. Well.. They will.. Plus we can't be so sure, right?"

"Right, she could still wander."

I nod and Midori waves bye to Yurippe and I.

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure.." She slowly smiles.

"Hey... are you still bothered about the train ride?" I chuckle a little.

"Yes, it was embarrassing. Sitting on your lap and making you miss the stop.."

"Haha."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before the Ritual and back at the train station..<em>**

He is so close to me. He's practically embracing me like a child falling asleep with his teddy bear. It feels nice.

"I love you." I hear a whisper from a couple not too far away. They giggle a little and peck each other's lips. They hug and are all smiley.

They're hugging.. Otonashi is hugging me, too. I could get use to him being this close to me. I like it very much..

"I love you, Otonashi." I whisper.

"I love you, too." He mumbles back.

_"Wait.. Did I just.. and did he just... Oh. my... GOD! If there even is one..." _I thought to myself, a little excited and happy.

I look at him, he looks so comfortable.

_"That jerk. Sleeping on me.. I want another payment since he's so heavy.."_ He moves, and his face gets closer to mine. And I blush, then lean in...

Eventually the train got less crowded, and we made it back to his stop. I woke him up, and he got off and said bye. This secret is mine.. and mine only.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?<strong>

**Otonashi: Good job.**

**Yuuka: Yeah, I know. B]**

**Rima: Read and Review!**


	6. Realization

**Yuuka****: Yeah. I dunno.**

**Otonoashi: idiot.**

**Yuuka: I feel a little Yandere today. So Yandere it is.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

That night something strange happened. It felt... someone watching. A breeze crept in and the silence in the room intensifies. Feet cautiously hit the ground and pushes itself towards my body. Soft smooth and warm little fingers slid onto my chest, and a head lay gently on top of its hands. The room becomes darker than it was before. This person feels my heart beating with pleasure. She gently brushes my bangs aside, as if adoring me and trying to keep me to herself. She lifts her head and her free hand slid away from my touch. Lips pressing on my forehead. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell s smile cracked between those warm soft lips.

"Just be mine."

The blade of a knife traveled on my skin, not harming me in anyway, but sent the tiny hairs on my body to stand up. As if pulling up a warning flag. A giggle echoed throughout the room. Just went the echoing stopped, Yurippe's arms fold over my neck. She's behind me. Holding me back from escaping her. Where she can watch me get tangled into her strings. Her lips brush against my ear and she whispers,

"I love you."

* * *

><p>I jumped.<p>

Where was I? I looked around to see that Yuri was cooking something. She turned around and smiled,

"Good morning sleepy. The whole gang is here." I looked to the ground and everyone was sprawled out sleeping. Yuri sat next to me and sighed.

"Otonashi, do you think... we would be a good couple.." She paused and looked to her side then added, "I mean.. If I didn't only see you as a good friend and if you didn't know Kanade."

"...What?" Maybe I didn't hear right. Maybe I wasn't thinking straight.

But I was. I heard it. From her lips. Her lips which were now rubbing mine. I pulled back and looked at her, her eyes so confused, just as I. She felt hurt and rejected. Then I saw it. She was in love with me.

"I'm sorry-" She quickly got up.

"Wait!" Yurippe fled to her room and locked the door.

I didn't want to hurt her. Maybe I wronged her. What did I do to cause her to like me? How when I was constantly clinging onto Kanade and staying by her side did I ever get Yurippe to look at me and make her heart flutter?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yurippe's P.O.V.<strong>_

I just wanted to know if he felt something. Something similar to what I felt. I opened my window and climbed out. Escaping my house. Where Otonashi sat in front of my bedroom door. Where the man I love rejected me. I know he loves Kanade. Why did I even try to take him away from her? She took him so quick up in heaven. Right before I could even realize I liked him. Now that I recall it, I think I've always liked Otonashi. I always wanted him to keep me company. He made me feel strong and great. He built me up and without a thought followed me. He proved me wrong about Kanade, given me another great friend, he's done so much. He gave me peace and he... he... He taught me what love is.

Standing in front of Kanade's door, I open it, she was sleeping. I placed myself in a chair and watched her breathe. How lucky she is. Really. This intense anger shakes my body and suddenly I'm just full of energy. Energy to kill. To take Kanade away and have Otonashi run into my arms. I don't do it, though. I can't. She's my friend and I know that if she did die, Otonashi wouldn't love me. I don't even think he likes me in a romantic way. Maybe once when he joined our gang, but..no... he didn't. Maybe...

I take a breath, but it was a chopped one. My eyes began to blur everything out. My spine curved and my arms latched onto my shoulders. I realized it. I was weeping. There is nothing here for me to do. I had no place in Otonashi's heart compared to the pedestal of him I placed in mine. It was terrifying. Miserable. Having this sleeping girl with her defenses down, be in love with Otonashi and getting his kind smile and heart, when in just a few seconds I could strangle this being and make it all go away.

I cup my mouth, trying to muffle all the sound escaping my mouth. From emitting the requiem of a broken heart. I wipe my face and run from the hospital. I don't want to cry for Otonashi right by Kanade's side. How twisted is that? God must be chuckling at this. He was at least kind enough to have brought me a cloudy day. The rain poured and the sun drowned in my gloom. Funny how God decides things for me, huh? Break my heart and pats me on the back saying, "It's okay to cry." What a dick. And of course, during a crossroads I bump into Otonashi. Who has his hands gripped tightly on my shoulders, scolding me. Soaking wet, just as I. I raised my hand and grabbed his arm. Looking up at him, not sure if he could tell I was crying so much.

"Otonashi.. Did you ever for a second think_ maybe_ you could love me?"

He bit his lower lip and his eyes drifted away from me. I smiled a little, hoping maybe he'd say "yes" or "a tenth of a second" anything that was yes.

"No, Yurippe. I.. Didn't. I'm sorry I caused this, needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to pity me and hug me. Before I realize it, you're in love with me and I realized I unintentionally made you think I liked you."

My heart couldn't sink further, it couldn't be broken to smaller pieces. I just went numb hearing it. I nodded and kissed Otonashi again.

"I understand."

He walked me back home. Everyone left because they were trying to find me. When Otonashi told them he found me they were happy. Saying that they had stuff to do, they didn't come back. Otonashi stayed with me though. I insisted he take a shower and I dry his clothes.

"Go." I said stubbornly.

"This is your house, I can wait."

"You are my guest, _I_ can wait."

"Well you're a problem child..." He muttered as he headed for the shower.

"WHAT?!" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing!" He sprinted and closed the door on me.

"Open this door!"

"No!" He kept laughing.

"I'll take a shower first, you ungrateful brat!" I pushed on the door, seeing it open a little.

"No! I'm already naked!" Otonashi kept pushing as well. And my face creased, it was a smile.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

I knew that if I called her something, it'd cheer her right up. So now w're both fighting for the shower. Which doesn't end too well. Considering as I was taking my clothes off, I slid on a piece of clothing. Making me lose my balance, opening the door, making Yurippe push me down and on top of me. Her face lit red and mine did too.

It was silent and we were too embarrassed to do anything. Then she burst out laughing. I did too. She got up and I grabbed a towel to cover myself. Then when we stopped she smiled sweetly.

"You're such an asshole, Otonashi..." Yurippe announced gazing into my eyes.

"Takes one to know one, huh?" She scoffs and rolled her eyes.

Yurippe places her hand on my shoulder, "have the shower."

I smiled.

And the next thing I knew, a warm sensation ran through my body as our tongue rubbed and our lips sealed onto each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: dat cliffy. c:<strong>


	7. The Rain

**Yuuka****: So I was writing a draft on my phone and my phone didn't save it. /shot**

**Otonashi: So here's to a shittier version of the original draft!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yurippe's P.O.V.<strong>_

Our breaths were smeared by our lips that embraced one another. A tingling feeling ran through my spine and I swept in the moment. _"No! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to lay off of Otonashi! You don't deserve **this**. You don't deserve being in love with a man who is already in love with someone else."_

But I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. Ever. I wanted his hands to continue to run up my sides and back, his warm body against me continuing to passionately kiss. I whispered, "Otonashi," and he snapped back. Pulling himself off of me and looking down in a sort of confusion. In life all good things come to an end. And apparently my mere moments of feeling loved by this man was something that never belonged to me. I stole his innocence.

I stuttered, "I'm sorry." Hoping he wouldn't run, that he'd stay and I could stay with him as long as I can.

He picked up his clothes, pulled them on. He opened the door and shut himself out. Which is funny, since I feel like I've been kicked out by him. Like I've been put into a room to be reminded it will always be the place to tuck away my love. Once again, I am ashamed to be myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Otonashi's P.O.V.<span>_**

A soft voice echoed in my mind. And in this warm and sensational darkness, Kanade smiled. I pulled myself away from Yurippe. Who looked at me with hurtful eyes. She never had a chance, nor did she expect to want one. She stared at me, I read: "Am I not good enough? Is it wrong to love someone and want this?" I apologized and put my clothes back on my body. It was difficult, yet she said nothing. Yurippe knew what was happening and as I stepped out of that door I thought I actually heard her heart break.

My heart betrayed me, I'm confused. I didn't mean for this to happen.

"What do you mean?" Kanade's wavered voice asks.

"I don't know... I just.. I don't think things through, I'm sorry. At the moment, I forgot everything and I couldn't think... You know..?" I tried to explain between sobs.

My mind had shuffled time up, the time it took to get to Kanade is lost from my memory. I can't tell you what happened and what I said to Kanade at first. I can only remember this guilt.

"I understand.. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

I looked up at Kanade, who seemed slightly upset. Pearls of salty tears trickled down her face. She petted my head in means to comfort me, unsure what to say anymore. The silence between us continuously pricked at my heart. I was guilty, I had wronged both Kanade and Yurippe. I didn't mean for this to happen.

"It's not your fault, okay..?" She finally said to me-blessing my with the sound of her voice.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kanade's P.O.V.<strong>_

Guys and girls think differently, we feel differently and... We're not entirely the same. Guys seem to have been much more simple minded from the start. I remember my mother telling me this, not to be so upset if I ever get a boyfriend and he acts dumb or makes a mistake. I didn't believe it at first, but even I have experienced times where I didn't mean for things to happen or didn't see the consequences. I neglected him-sure I couldn't do a damn thing about it, but he couldn't be with me.

"Are you sure..?" Otonashi's face shined, it was entirely covered in tears. He kept grabbing and piling up tissues in the garbage.

I wiped my face as well. "Yes, Otonashi. You didn't go through with it with Yuri, did you?"

"..No.. I remembered you and-"

"Then it isn't that bad." I told him, yet I still felt hurt. Because I loved him more than I could bear. The thought of losing him to my friend almost tore me apart. "It's just... the thought of you proceeding.." I began to sob. He crawled in the bed with me, and held me close to his chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was gone from my side, I didn't notice until I remembered the night before. I sat up and saw him sleeping on the edge of the bed, he probably didn't want to get in trouble by the nurses if they walked in. His bangs beneath the tips of my fingers as I slowly moved my hand on the back of his head. My heart fluttered and I felt as if I was growing a fuzzy puppy in me. Weird enough, but the feeling was soothing and tender. He slept quietly and his breaths were long-as a matter of fact so were his eyelashes. They made me smile, a little envious of him. His eyes fluttered open and a smile creased on his face.<p>

"Good morning..." He chuckled and stretched, only to lay his head onto my lap.

"I wan't being creepy, was I?" I petted his head, watching him snuggle up to me.

"What? Watching me sleep? Nah. I've been doing that for a few days with you." He rubbed his head and his fingers filled the spaces between my fingers on his head.

For the rest of the day I had laid in bed and watched Otonashi get dismissed. I stayed under the blankets and watched tv, which was mainly reruns of cartoons or some boring show. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to poor Yuri. I mean, she liked Otonashi, too. What could she possibly be doing now?

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka: Yeaaaaaahhhhhh I'm probably going to end this soon now that everything's cool. owo<strong>

**Otonashi: Wha-okai.**

**Yuuka: Yuurp. owo**


	8. Circuit of Hands

**Yuuka****: This is it! I've decided that I would stop writing fanfiction after this, I'm sorry! But at least you'll get a finished story.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Otonashi's P.O.V.<strong>_

After Kanade's return the doctors insisted her staying longer to check for any more possible damage and that she take things slow. But Kanade being herself wanted to go out and do things, eventually they made a release date and I swore the days got longer or something. I visited as much as I could, I got myself a job and began working in hopes the days would go by faster and so when she comes out we could go places.

After almost too much of forever she finally was released. I was there with her parents and went home with her. It was hard for me to leave her when it got late but I did. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, I was so happy she was back in my life. That we could actually be with each other.

I haven't heard from Yurippe though, she did visit Kanade in the hospital before her release once or twice a week. Or so Kanade told me, Yuri only came when I wasn't there. Must've been tough on her. All I can do is apologize and try to steer clear from her. Because that's what she needs.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kanade's P.O.V.<span>_**

When ever Yuri came to visit me she wore the happiest face ever, just like she did before we let ourselves get enveloped by our peace in the afterlife. Except one thing was missing-her best friend. Otonashi and her had a thing when I was asleep, I don't blame them considering they both got along really well. I think the only thing that prevented them from being with one another is the whole fact that Yurippe was caught up on her guilt.

Now that she had a chance to hang out with Otonashi she could had the room to fall in love. I didn't mention it to her though, I knew that was the last thing she needed now. I'm sure she's occupying that space with being happy I'm awake.

* * *

><p>Since Otonashi has a job now he doesn't visit me often as he wants to, but Yurippe gets to visit me more often now. She brings the others every now and then and it's absolutely great.<p>

But one day she came over by herself and we began talking.

"Yurippe, you look like you haven't gotten much sleep. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

She looked at me blankly and put on a straight face, "Oh. You caught me off guard, Kanade. Haha. Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep recently. I just been feeling like crap anywhere else but here when I'm hanging out with you."

"If you want I got some sleeping tips. Or you could sleep over.." I suggest to her as I think of all the ways I could get her to sleep easily.

She nodded happily and jumped out of her seat, "a sleepover! Yes! That's exactly what I need." Yuri giggled.

"It's a plan then! When do you want to sleepover?"

"Is tonight okay..?" She fiddled with her lavender hair.

"Of course." I smiled.

Since she decided to sleep over tonight and we shared the bed because I thought it would probably help her get comfortable. I patted her head in hopes to make her feel secure and in result she began to breathe more calmly.

"Kanade?" Her soft voice called in the silence of the night.

"Mhm?" I responded with my eyes on her.

"Did Otonashi tell you anything? Either way I'm sorry."

"He did. I don't blame you two for what happened, we're only human." I continued to pat her.

She began to sob and burried her face into my chest as I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"There, there. Let it all out."

Yurippe hugged me tightly and continued to cry until she fell asleep. At this point my chest was all wet and there were tissues lying everywhere. I too fell asleep after her last hic. I finally understood what was bothering her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yuri was sleeping like a baby, I got up and cleaned myself up. Today we were planning on going out to see everyone! Now that I am up and about again. Yuri groaned a little as she leaned on me as I was brushing my hair. She grabbed her toothbrush and began to scrub her teeth. She gave a goofy "good morning" to me, as she was brushing her teeth and was still sleepy. I giggled and greeted her too.<p>

We both got dressed and headed out to go to her house and hang out until we go meet the gang. She got a different set of clothes put away everything she brought over. We sat on the couch and watched TV.

"When were we meeting with everyone again?" I asked popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"Uhhh..." Yuri looked at her watch, "In an hour!" She smiled.

"Okay."

I wondered if it really was okay for Yuri to just meet up with everyone again, considering she usually brought several people to visit me and not the whole group. Especially since Otonashi would be there. I crossed my fingers in hopes everything goes well.

Yuri and I headed out early to buy some snacks and drinks so we could sit and not be too crazy for anyone else at the park we were meeting at. An hour passed and we arrived at the picnic table with plenty to munch on and to sip. Quickly our friends arrived and they all gave me hugs and brought some snacks too, they were happy to see me walking again.

The last person to arrive (due to work) was Otonashi. He was still in his work clothes, from being too excited to waste another moment away from me. He quickly picked me up into a hug and greeted everyone. He spotted Yuri and he carefully set me on the ground.

They approached each other slowly as everyone else made tons of racket from being united with everyone. They stared into each others eyes and for a moment I was scared. They almost looked like they could be lovers.****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yurippe's P.O.V.<span>_**

When I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but feel like glowing. He was the dearest friend I had up there. He helped me find peace and he helped us understand why we were there at "heaven." He was amazing in every degree, but he was not meant to be with me. That's when I hugged him. He is the greatest friend I could ever ask for, being anything else is not what I want. Ever. He hugged me back tightly.

When we let go of each other and he grabbed Kanade's hand and everyone else joined in. With all of us connected I knew that no matter what happened to us, we were all the greatest of friends. And with Otonashi nothing bad would ever become of us.

**_The end._**


End file.
